If You Were Gay
by Faygo-Cytosis
Summary: Fayt is has a little problem and Albel helps in a very unexpected way. FaytxAlbel


A/N: I know, I should be working on my other pieces, but this is just an innocent little oneshot, maybe longer if y'all want.

Also, if there is anyone in the Edmonton area planning to go to Anime Thon next summer and wouldn't mind helping me out on a skit version of this, let me know.

The same goes for anyone planning to go to ComicCon or Anime Expo in California.

--------------------------------------------------

"Absolutely not!" The Wicked One's roar could be heard through the entirety of the inn.

"Why not!" Mirage's voice was equally loud.

The two of them had been arguing quite loudly for the past ten minutes. Thankfully, it was the middle of the day and most of the inn's patrons were out checking out the town.

The argument started when Mirage had calmly walked up to Albel and asked if he would talk to Fayt about his little 'problem'. The Captain had immediately refused.

"I don't see why _I _should have to talk to the little maggot! Why don't you or one of the other pathetic fools talk to him!" He had his claw clenched in a fist so tight that Mirage could hear his metal talons scraping against his iron palm. He couldn't believe that she had come to him with such a foolish request.

"We would if we could, but you are the only one that can help in this matter! Maria and Sophia can't do it because they are to upset about it being true, Cliff and Adray would probably cause the kid some kind of trauma, Pepitta and Roger are too young, Nel is away on official duty, and Fayt wont listen to me. He respects you, he'll listen to you!"

Albel was had just opened his mouth to reply with a caustic remark when she cut him off. "And if you don't do it, I'll tie you up and present you naked, on a silver platter, to Crosell." _That _shut him up.

"Fine, but I'm not good at this sort of thing," he mumbled, adding "stupid maggot" under his breath.

The Klausian's face instantly brightened in a smile. "That's okay, I know something that you can do that might help."

Suddenly, being eaten by a dragon seemed a lot more appealing.

_Later that Evening_

Fayt sighed dejectedly as he stared out of the window of the room he and Albel shared. The Glyphian hadn't returned yet, but that didn't bother him much. Truthfully, with him gone the blue haired teen could actually think.

He had had one of his 'vivid' dreams again the other day. Normally, this wasn't so bad. But it had been during one of the nights where he and the others were forced to camp outside on their way to a town.

It had been an intense dream where Albel was dominating him, pleasuring him in every way possible. It had Fayt moaning and panting in his sleep, with distinct cries of "Harder" and "Faster!" leaving his lips. Needless to say, everyone heard him.

He didn't know why he was having these dreams of Albel. Fayt wasn't gay, there was no reason for him to be having this dream. He had chalked it all up to teenage hormones.

What worried him was how the others thought of him now, and how they would think of him after hearing that the subject of that wet dream was Albel, of all people. And how would the Wicked One react if he knew it was him in that dream? Would he be angry? Disgusted?

His musings were interrupted when the door to the room opened and Albel stepped in. "Fayt, follow me. We need to talk."

_Oh shit, _Fayt thought.

The quickly walked a short way out of the town, until Albel stopped by a tree in the field, motioning for Fayt to sit on the grass.

"Listen, Fayt. We need to talk about that dream you had the other night."

Fayt immediately snapped to attention. "There's nothing to talk about Albel. I must've eaten something weird that night and had some strange dreams that night. I don't even really remember what it was about." Fayt chuckled nervously, hoping that Albel would buy that.

In fact, the Wicked One was more than happy to leave it at that. But then he spied a head of blond hair hiding in the nearby bushes, along with a pair of green eyes that promised unknown tortures if he didn't go through with this. Sighing, and mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, he turned back to Fayt.

"Well, okay. But just so you know..." He then cleared his throat.

_If you were gay, _

_That'd be okay._

_I mean 'cause, hey,_

_I'd like you anyway._

_Because you see,_

_If it were me,_

_I would feel free to say, _

_That I was gay, but I'm not gay._

Albel paused to gauge Fayt's reaction. The blue haired teen was staring at him slack jawed in shock. _Was he just...!_

Albel was about to stop when he saw Mirage again. Sighing he looked back at Fayt. The teen looked back at him, frightened.

"What?"

_If you were queer,_

_I'd still be here._

_Year after year, _

_Because you're dear to me._

_And I know that you,_

_Would accept me too, _

_If I told you today, _

_"Hey! Guess what, I'm Gay!"_

_But I'm not gay._

Fayt suddenly felt that he was going to pass out from shock. But the song wasn't over.

_I'm happy, _

_Just being with you._

_So what should it matter to me_

_What you do in bed with guys?_

By now, Fayt's face was turning bright red. He had to stop this.

Albel mentally groaned. Here was the big finish.

_If you were gay, _

_I'd shout "Hooray!"_

Fayt clamped his hands over his ears. "I'm not listening!"

_And here I'd stay,_

Fayt shut his eyes. "La la la la la!"

_But I wouldn't get in your way._

"Arggh!"

_You can count on me, _

_To alway be_

_Beside you every day, _

_To tell you it's okay,_

_You were just born that way,_

_And, as they say, it's in your DNA_

_You're gay!_

Fayt screamed at the top of his lungs. "BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

_If you WERE gay!_

"ARGGGH!" Fayt stood up and was now completely red in the face, staring at an equally red Albel. He couldn't _believe _that Albel had just done that. And where the Hell had he learned that song! He turned away and was about to run off when a strong arm grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around...

...where he then felt a powerful pair of lips crush up against his own.

Green eyes widened in shock as they stared into matching pools of deep red. Then just like that, it was over. Albel released him and turned away, walking back towards town.

Fayt was flustered. "But you said you weren't..."

Albel turned, face bright red in a rare moment of embarrassment. "I only said that as part of the song, fool." Then he stomped off.

Fayt stood rooted to the spot, fingers lightly brushing over his lips where he could still feel a slight tingling sensation. Maybe he was gay, after all.

---

Mirage stood smiling where she had been watching them. As soon as Albel had started to sing, she had started filming with her handy camcorder. Everything that had happened had been scripted.

Well, except for that kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Soooo, what did you guys think? This idea just popped into my head after hearing the song one day and I had to do it.

If you want me to make this a longer story, just let me know!


End file.
